Thank You
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: He does so much and gets so little...Can Red make it up to him? -YAOI, don't like, don't read-


**Please...please forgive me if this sucks!  
I'm no good at yaoi...**

He does so much around here..., Red thought, watching him, ...And never gets a Thank You.

"There you are Red Menace, I was about to get Doktor Frogg to make dinner." Voltar grummbled from the recliner, glancing up from his magazine.  
"You act as if I can hold a spoon!" Frogg yelled from his lab. Red sighed, he was torn once again from his watching place.  
Voltar stood up, rolled up his magazine, and headed off toward the kitchen, "I guess I'll give this cooking thing a shot."

Red smiled, freed from his dinner-duties, and returned to his plan.

He waltzed into the lab, and hovered behind Frogg.  
"Uh...do you mind? You're in my work space." Frogg asked, not even turning.  
"Doktor..." Red said, his tone...seductive? "I thought I could...keep you company. You do so much," His arms wrapped themselves firmly around Doktor Frogg's thin waist. "And get so little." He whispered against the scientist's neck, loosening his belt.  
"W-what are you do-doing?" Frogg asked, nervously as he tried to pry Red's arms from his waist.  
"Making you feel better." Red answered simply, working at the buttons on the jumpsuit.  
"I-I...uhm...look, I am fine...really." The raven haired villan stuttered.  
Red smirked uncharacteristicly, his hand moving downward, brining the Doktor's pants with it. "But I want to thank you , Doktor." He punctuated his sentence by removing his glove and reaching down to stroke the mad scientist.

"Oh…Verdammt**(Fuck)**." Frogg moaned a little too loud and Red smirked.  
"So, you're a virgin after all and what you just said would also conclude that you don't touch yourself either." The redhead said as he moved him hand faster while Frogg moaned in ecstasy and shrugged off his outfit.  
"How…Could…I…With these...Things…Ah." Frogg said between pants and moans, meaning his mechanical hands.  
The ginger smiled, flipped Frogg around, and kissed down his neck and further. Red removed his hand slowly, intending to replace it.

Red continued to kiss lower until reaching the erection. He glanced up at Frogg, an playful grin on his face, "See, it's making you feel better, isn't it?" Red teased before his tongue flicked out. Frogg brought a hand up to Red's hair and gripped, making the ginger moan against the mad scientist's hard-on at the feel of the metal. Red's hands rubbed against the scientist's inner thighs as he licked at Frogg's throbbing member. His licks were enthusiastic, he was imagining he was licking at a Tofu Pop.

After the ginger swallowed, he came up only to have Frogg capture his mouth in another heated kiss and arch his back, pressing their erections together intimately.  
"God, Doktor, I want you so bad right now." The redhead moaned more or less in his mouth.  
Suddenly, Red stopped, breaking the kiss and looking around the lab quizzically.  
"What?" Frogg said, his voice husky in his aroused state, making his accent thicker.  
"I need some sort of lube…otherwise I could really hurt you," The ginger replied, his brows knitted in thought.  
"Lotion…Voltar left lotion by the recliner," Frogg managed to murmmur.  
The redhead located it where Voltar left it and made sure that said leader was still attempting to cook before he began to lather up his fingers.

Frogg was waiting, laid back against the work table. Unaware of Red's return, Frogg gasped as he felt the tip of Red's finger rub against his entrance so suddenly.  
"I'm gonna do it now, okay?" He whispered, making sure that Frogg was ready.  
He nodded and closed his eyes as Red's finger slipped inside him. Immediately the raven haired scientist gasped and clenched the work table tightly, making quite a few dents.  
"Try to relax. It'll start to feel really good soon, I promise, but for now it might hurt a little." Red said softly, trying to keep him quiet and calm.

"Reeeeeeed, hurry the fuck up," The raven haired villan whispered into Red's ear.  
"I was trying to make this less painful for you," He hissed.  
"Well, I'm ready, so fuck me," Frogg hissed back.

The redhead pressed the tip of his member to Frogg's entrance before thrusting in, filling the mad scientist with himself. The Doktor yelled out in pain and his breathing picked up.  
Red waited for Frogg to get used to him before he pulled out and thrusted back in. Frogg yelled out again, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"R-Red, yes…" Frogg whined, arching into him. Red's thrusts became deeper, and soon he hit the scientist's prostate, sending him into a fit of moans and whimpers, the pain disappearing and replaced by almost overwhelming pleasure.

Red brought his mouth to Frogg's and kissed him passionately, taking in every tone of the raven haired villan's gasps and moans. He had imagined making love to the mad scientist many times before, but he had never expected him to be so _loud_.

"Mmm…oh, verdammt, Red…please…" Frogg moaned, meeting each one of the ginger's thrusts eagerly.  
"What was that? Do you want something?" The redhead said, his innocent tone completely destroyed by his devilish grin.  
"Mmm…yes…I-I want—" Frogg trailed off as one of Red's thrusts hit his prostate dead-on.

The scientist cried out, throwing his head back in ecstasy and clenching Red's shoulders even tighter.  
Red let out a loud groan as he saw the Doktor react so wonderfully, but he wasn't done with his little game.

"What do you want, Doktor? Tell me what you want," Red said, purposefully slowing down the pace of his thrusts, causing Frogg to groan loudly in frustration.  
"I-I want you…want you to…" Frogg struggled to form a coherent thought as Red continued with his agonizingly slow pace.  
"Want me to what?" The redhead said, almost stopping completely.

"I want you to fuck me, however you want, just take me, please, Reginald!" Frogg cried out pleadingly, rocking his hips against the redhead's. Red groaned loudly in response, not expecting the his answer to be _so_ _fucking hott_, and altered the rhythm to a mind-blowing pace, each thrust causing the work table to creak and groan underneath them.

This went on for merely a few minutes, three or four, no longer. Red could feel the heat coiling in his stomach as his thrust's became shakey with effort.

The unlikely couple appoached their climaxes by, if at all possible, speeding up. "Oooh, REGINALD!!" The Doktor screamed, gving one last buck beofre he came. In a domino effect, Red maoned as his own climax hit him in waves. They both couldn't stay upright any longer.

Frogg swore when he fell forward pulling the blue prints from the shelves down around them. The pages fluttered to the ground like a cascade of leaves.  
"Please don't ask me what I just did. It might just kill me." Red said breathlessly; Frogg could see the humour in his eyes and smiled.

"Dinner is se-" Voltar stopped at the door, still holding the platter of God-Only-Knows-What that he had prepared.  
"Graciousness of evil!!!" He screamed, dropping the plate and shielding his eyes, "My eyes, my virgin eyes!" His expression mirrored a horrified child.  
"That is...That is..." A faint smile crossed his face, "Considered SO _eeeeeeeeevil_ in the eyes of many people! Good job men!"

Doomageddon clapped a paw over his face in mock irritation, "Rrrrrr...Grreh"


End file.
